


Picture Perfect Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, One True Pairing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, the rainy season</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



‘Don’t talk to strangers.’ ‘Don’t take candy from strangers’ ‘If a stranger offers to give you a ride, run away as fast as you can until you reach somewhere safe.’ 

Jude is not a little boy. No need for the ‘stranger danger’ pep talk from close friends. Still, he has always headed the caution. Today, however, he cannot. On a street corner, standing in a rain storm without an umbrella is a man with a scruffy beard and dark eyes, and he is shivering from the chilly raindrops tumbling down from the heavens. 

The guy is soaked to the bone and shivering like a wet kitten; Jude cannot turn his back on a man in need. He offers to share his umbrella, and when he gives an act of kindness, the most amazing thing happens—the man smiles a breathtaking grin that makes butterflies flutter in his belly. 

They walk to the corner café and share a cup of coffee to warm up. Zero, as the guy introduces himself as, is handsome and kind and among the giggles—yes, giggles, the man giggles like a little boy on Christmas day—and warm smiles, something amazing happens; Jude makes a wonderful new friend.  
Maybe talking to strangers was not such a bad idea after all.

Turns out, one moment can change a life forever. He got his happily ever after, only after the heartbreak, and rekindling. Now, he has the love of his life by his side and he is happier then ever. And to think it all happened with one random act of kindness. 

Tonight, on a chilly winter evening, Zero steps out of the shower, dressed in cotton sweats and a threadbare shirt. Jude is curled up in bed, cocooned in a fluffy blanket, his eyes closed delicately, but Zero can tell the man is only snoozing lightly. Jude is a cuddle bug—he cannot sleep soundly unless he is in Zero’s loving arms.

The blond quietly approaches his boyfriend, a kindhearted smile on his lips. He can hear the soft puffs of Jude’s breath and the gentle beat of his heart. Jude snoozes peacefully, no nightmares haunting his mind. Zero can remember when dreams didn’t come so easily for his lover; the first night in their new home, in their bed, Jude had shuffled back and forth, changing from laying on his back to his tummy, one side then the other, before settling on his back, but only for a few moments before he was at it again, rolling around. 

Zero, unable to sleep with all the commotion, had pulled Jude to him, spooning him and holding him close, snuggling him tightly. Like magic, Jude had fallen asleep, lost in pleasant dreams. Maybe Jude just needed someone to cuddle him or maybe he felt safe in Zero’s embrace; the blond didn’t know the reason, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was his boy was in his arms, safe and sound and dreaming happily. 

Smiling at the memory, Zero climbs into bed behind the teen, hugging him tightly. Jude groans softly as he nuzzles his neck gently, his eyes opening sleepily. “Zero?” 

“Shh, ‘s okay, sweetheart,” Zero whispers quietly, seizing Jude’s waist and pulling his body tighter against his. “Go to sleep, beautiful. I’m here, and you’re safe.” 

Jude closes his eyes and turns over to snuggle up under Zero’s chin. “Luv you,” he slurs sleepily, nudging his nose against Zero’s stubble jaw, hugging him fondly before he slips into the world of pleasant dreams. 

Zero grins and kisses Jude’s forehead, whispering, “Sweet dreams, baby boy. I love you.”

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/714439.html?thread=94367943#/t94367943)


End file.
